The Office
by DeanWsChick17
Summary: A night at the office goes awry when one employee is mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late? Rated T just to be safe. LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER 5 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Office"**

**Disclaimer:** "Supernatural", Sam and Dean do not belong to me. Cynthia and Melissa do. If you choose to use these characters in your story, please credit me in ur story. Thanks. :)

**Summary:** A night at the office goes awry when one employee is mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The hallway just outside of Cynthia Adams' office door was silent. She had just filed the last report into the filing cabinet as she was getting ready to go home. She worked at the Benson Area Medical Center as a Nurse Practitioner. As soon as Cynthia got her things together, she walked to the door and was just about to put her hand on the knob when all of a sudden, the lights went out. A sudden feeling of fear washing over her, she quickly turned around and called out to whoever was there.

"H-hello?" she called out, shakily.

No one answered. She called out again, but still, no answer. A noise could then be heard. She looked around but could see no one.

Shrugging it off, Cynthia turned around, the noise escalating just slightly behind her, and placed her hand on the knob. A muffled scream could then be heard as a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the closet. She never came out.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry Chapter 1's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to put for it. Hope you like it though. And as always, Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Office"**

**Disclaimer:** "Supernatural", Sam and Dean do not belong to me. Cynthia and Melissa do. If you use these characters in your story, please give credit in your story.

**Summary:** A night at the office goes awry when an employee gets mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam Winchester sat on one of the two small beds in the motel room that him and Dean shared. He was looking at the paper when he noticed the article about a mysterious killing at the local Medical Center. A look of shock came across his face as he read it. Dean looked up from cleaning his guns and stared at Sam.

"What is it?"

"Here, read this." Sam replied as he got up from the bed, handing Dean the paper.

Dean took it and read the article. The same look came across his face. He looked at Sam.

"So, it's saying that whatever killed her, dragged her _into_ the closet?"

"Yep. See, that's what I don't get. How the hell could she get pulled into the closet if she didn't see anything?"

"I don't know." Dean said, handing back the paper and continuing to clean the guns.

"But wait," Sam glanced back at the article. "it says here that when she shrugged the noise off and turned back to the door, a hand covered her mouth unexpectedly and that's when she was dragged into the closet."

"By some unknown force or person."

Sam gave Dean a stupid look.

"Dean, a force doesn't have arms. Now, a person might have arms. But definately not a force."

"Alright. Sorry."

"So, does this seem to be our kind of case to you?"

"I would think so. What do you think?"

"I say we go check it out."

Dean smiled as he finished cleaning the guns and got them ready to be put back into the trunk.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2 guys. I decided that I would go aheadand post it since I had already typed it up along with Chapter 1. It's a little longer than Chapter 1 was so hope that made you guyshappy. Lol. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Office"**

**Disclaimer:** "Supernatural", Sam, Dean, and WRAL TV news do not belong to me. Cynthia and Melissa do. If you use these characters in your story, please give credit in your fic.

**Summary:** A night at the office goes awry when an employee is mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the Impala was loaded with their belongings, Sam and Dean were on their way to Benson Area Medical Center. When they arrived, they saw a bunch of cop cars sitting at the front entrance. "Think they got enough policeman here?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car and walked up to the building's entrance door, waiting for Dean.

As soon as they entered, a policeman walked up to them and asked who they were. Dean smiled as he answered.

"We're new reporters from," he paused, trying to think of the name that was on the news van they saw. "WRAL TV news. We just came to see what happened and maybe get a few questions in." The policeman looked them both up and down suspiciously, then figured that he might as well let them go through. After dealing with the overly suspicious policeman, they made their way back to Cynthia's office. The room was roped off with Caution tape, the closet door standing wide open, blood decorating the inside wall. A woman was standing just outside the room, staring into it with sad eyes. Sam and Dean walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Sam Adams. This is my brother, Dean. We're relatives of Cynthia. We are very sorry about what happened."

She smiled a little. "I'm Melissa Becker, her..."

"Yeah. We know. Mind if we ask you a few questions about what happened?"

"Sure."

"Ok, great. Um, before we start asking anything, we would just like to know; you were the one who found here in the closet, right?"

"Yes. That's right."

"How did she, um, look?"

"Well, she was just slumped up against the wall with what looked like a knife wound to the chest. But, I don't see how a simple stabbing can cause this."

She pointed to the blood-covered walls. Sam and Dean nodded to show that they understood.

"How long had you two been friends?" Sam asked, looking at Melissa.

"Ever since she started working here; which was about 2 years ago."

"Ah. Well, that'll be all for now. Thanks."

They smiled as they walked out of the building.

"That was strange." said Dean as he climbed into the driver's side of the Impala.

"Yeah. I mean, I could understand a gun shot wound doing that but, a stabbing? No. It's not logical."

"We don't really know if it _was_ a stabbing or a gun shot wound."

Sam tilted his head a little, pondering this thought. "That's true. You know what we gotta do now, don't ya?"

"Yep, so let's get a move on."

Dean cranked up the car, Metallica blasting through the stereo, as they headed to the library to do some research.


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Office"**

**Disclaimer:** "SN", Sam and Dean do not belong to me. Cynthia and Melissa do. If you use, please credit in ur story.

**Summary:** A night at the office goes awry when an employee is mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late?

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is now up! There may be one last chapter to this. I'm not really sure yet but just keep a look out for it. Thanks for all the reviews. And WinchestersGirl, Inoticed that mistake after I posted up Chapter 2 and realized that I made an oopsieso thank you for pointing that out to me. I didn't even think of that when I was writing it lol. Thanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't long until they reached the library. Dean parked the car and got out, followed by Sam. He walked up to the door and stopped, Sam almost bumping into him if it weren't for him stopping himself a few feet short.

"What is it?"

Dean turned towards him.

"I don't know. I mean, what if we're not able to research anything? What if, we're not able to find anything related to this?"

Sam just looked at him defiantly. "We will. Don't worry." He gave Dean a smirk and walked ahead of him, going inside. Dean just sighed as he followed Sam into the library.

He looked and looked until he found Sam sitting at a table with books surrounding him everywhere. The notion of an eyebrow raised gave the sign of either him getting himself together or Sam was faster than he usually was getting the information they needed. He considered the latter. Dean walked up to the table, pulling out the chair and sitting down beside of him.

"Did ya find anything yet?"

The sudden jolt from Sam made Dean think almost twice about sitting down beside him for he almost hit Dean square in the nose. Dean backed away just in time.

"God, you scared the shit out of me!" Sam exclaimed as he looked at Dean wide-eyed.

"Sorry. I was just seein' if you found anything interesting."

"Yeah, actually I have." He slid the book he was reading over so that Dean could see. "Turns out that this has been happening for over centuries. There has been over five deaths in the past three years."

"Five deaths in three years?"

"Yep."

"Damn. Does it say what's, or who's, been doing it?"

"Well, uh," Sam slid the book back so that he could read more of it. He found a paragraph and put his finger on it. "it says here that some mysterious person, no name given, will lure the person just by turning out the lights and making various noises until he is able to sneak up on the person and drag them into the closet where they are brutally murdered but, it doesn't say how."

"You mean it doesn't say how as in it doesn't say whether it's a stabbing or gun shot wound?"

"Yeah."

"Great. That's just great."

Sam just gave him a look that said 'Sorry, wish I had more information but I don't'. He closed the book and put it on top of the other four books that he'd already looked through and got nothing from.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Unless we go back to the Medical Center tonight and just look around for anything that looks suspicious."

"Sounds good to me"

Both of the men stood up and walked towards the exit, dreading the night that was ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N:** All I'm gonna say is, Review! Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Office"**

**Disclaimer:** "SN", Sam and Dean do not belong to me. Cynthia and Melissa do. If you use these characters in ur story, please give credit in ur fic. Thx!

**Summary:** A night at the office goes awry when one employee gets mysteriously killed. Can Sam and Dean find out who did it before it's too late?

**A/N:** Last chapter people! I had lots of fun writing this story and I just want to thank u all for all the wonderful reviews this story has gotten. I'm sure I'll come up with another story soon so keep ur eyes peeled!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was about ten o'clock when the boys arrived at the Medical Center. They walked in and found it empty of it's employees.

"Hmm, must not've worked today."

"Either that or they left early because it said on the door that they close at eleven."

"Oh well, let's just do what we came here to do." Dean said as he made his way back to her office. Caution tape was still attached to the wall. He detached the tape and walked in, Sam following him inside, only to stop halfway into the room. When Dean didn't feel Sam behind him like he always did, he turned around and saw the look of fear on his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Oh stop being a baby and come on."

He walked over to the closet, peeking his head in. As soon as he did this, the lights went out. Dean came out of the closet and turned to where Sam was standing, to tell him not to play with the lights, sort of as a joke... but he wasn't there. Dean called out to him.

"Sam."

No response. He called a little louder.

"Sam!"

The first thought that entered his head was that the mysterious person got him.

"Oh, God. Sam!"

Dean rushed to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. How could it be locked! Unless the lock was on the outside of the door.

'What the hell!' thought Dean as he tried to open it. After three tries, he took out his gun and fired at the lock. Fortunately, it worked! He yanked on the knob so hard that it came clearly off the door. He searched in every room until he got to Melissa's office and found the door shut and also locked. He took his gun out again and fired at the knob until it became unlocked.

Dean rushed in and heard the most horrifying scream he had ever heard in his life. He mustered up enough strength to call out for Sam.

"Sam! You in here?"

Sam could hear Dean just outside the closet door. He tried to call out for Dean, but the grip on his throat only resulted in a grunt. That was just enough for Dean's answer.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll get you out of there. Don't struggle too much."

Sam nodded as though Dean could see. He was just about to try his luck at the door when, all of a sudden, the door swung open with enough force, causing Dean to fly back twenty feet in the air and crash into the wall. The grip on Sam's throat loosened up some to where he could call out.

"Dean! Get up, Dean!"

Dean was starting to come to as he grabbed the gun filled with rock salt and shot it at the guy. Sam ran over to Dean as soon as he was able to be let loose.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He caught a glimpse of blood running down the side of Sam's head. "Sam, you're bleeding!" A look of fear and concern washed over Dean's face.

"I'll be alright, Dean. Don't worry about me. You think we got him?"

"I hope we did."

"Come on. Let's go." Sam helped Dean up and they left the Medical Center.

Once at the hotel they were staying at that night, Sam laid on one of the beds, a cold washcloth pressed gently to the bleeding side of his head. He turned to Dean, who was on the laptop searching for their next case.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean looked up from the laptop to Sam. "Yeah little bro?"

"How did you know that I was in that closet?"

"I didn't."

A look confusion etched Sam's face. "What?"

"Well, when I didn't see you behind me when I turned around, I figured that you were looking around, ya know, for the killer. But then, the thought of him getting you crossed my mind and that's when I started searching for you."

"But..."

"I found out you were in the closet by reaching Melissa's office and found the door shut and locked. Once I got in, that's when I heard you scream and I knew he had to have caught you. And I also knew that if I didn't get you out of there, he would kill you. And," He hesitated for a minute before continuing. "I didn't want that to happen to you, Sam. You're my one and only brother and I would do anything to save you."

Sam smiled as he stared at his big brother. "Thanks, Dean."

"Don't mention it." He returned the smile and turned his attention back to the computer. Sam lowered the cloth and noticed that his head had stopped bleeding and decided to turn over and get some sleep. Dean glanced back up at Sam and noticed that he had went to sleep. This was one case he would never forget.


End file.
